Heartfilia Chronicles
by happy7990
Summary: A secret was hidden from Lucy since she was born, her mother was to afraid to burden her daughter with the secret power of the Heartfilia's. Lucy had thought her mother was dead... She was wrong. Can Lucy and the guild save her mother and Fiore along with herself before it's too late? Nalu all the way baby! May have lemon in further chapters, other pairings included! Rated T & M!
1. mini one-shot first! :D

My second story, hope you enjoy. :D

Lucy walked through the roudy guild hall, making her way to the masters office. She was planning on leaving the guild for a few years, and she had to atleast tell them. She had already told Natsu, he was furious and left her appartment in a flash after telling her she was crazy and stuff and that it wasn't a funny joke. Lucy was already starting to feel guilty even more.

She knocked on the door waiting for a reply. When the master said for her to come in, she opened the door and walked in. The master gave her a warming smile.

"Lucy, what brings you here?" This is the moment, she thought, the moment thats gonna weigh her down with a thousand barrels of guilt. " I'm going to leave the guild for a while to train." Makorav's face immediantly went from a smile to a frown. "How long will you be gone?" She looked down, not wanting to see his face.

"I'm not sure, maybe a few years, maybe more." Makorav looked suprised. That long huh...

"Well, please be carefull." He turned around to look out his window. "And come back to us." A single tear went down her cheak. "I will." And with that she walked out of his office. She walked over to the bar and asked Mirajane if she could use the stage real quick. As Mirajane made the announcement for everyone to calm down, Lucy walked up onto the stage.

"Everyone calm down, Lucy has something important to say." Mirajane smiled and handed Lucy the mic. Lucy looked out to the quieting guild, she looked at Natsu who turned his pouting face instantly. She smiled sadly.

"Hey guys." Lucy said while some whistled at her in reply, she giggled a bit. "I'm sorry if you guys are expecting something else but..." People started looking at her with worry, concern of just stared blankly.

"I'm leaving."...

With those words the guild went on rampage. People were rushing to her asking, or demanding why. Lissana tackled her in a death grip while bawling, soon she was in a dog pile of crying people. Once Erza finally threw them off her, she started demanding questions...A lot! The guild went into a chaotic brawl because some idiot didnt like the fact the he could peep at Lucy any more. Everyone was going crazy, besides Natsu who was still sitting down moping and pouting.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone paused in mid-action and looked up to stage to see that master Makorav appered out of completely nowhere. Even the cryng happy who was holding on to Lucy for dearlife looked up.

"This is a decision that are family member made, she wouldn't be leaving unless there was a reason, we cannot decide for someone else. We need to help them make the right path for all." Master said getting kind of teary. He looked up over to Lucy.

"What time will you be leaving dear."

"Tomorrow at twelve." She replied. The Struass siblings plus Levy were in a group hug crying. Erza and Grey were moping just like Natsu, Cana started chugging even more beer. Gajeel just gave off a displeased grunt with Lily,and so on.

Lucy looked out to the croud, knowing she caused the mood. Her lip started quivering and tears pricked the corner of her eyes. The master was patting her knee because he was so small.(tehee) Lucy then tackled the master to a hug on the grown, anime tears flowing out her eyes while she kept on repeating she was sorry and stuff. If some people didn't pull her off of master, he wouldv'e been dead by now...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy was walking to the train station. As she was about to board the train she heard some one yell her name. She looked back to see the fairytail group seeing her off. Yet again people were crying and pleading her to change her mind. Strangers trying to board trainswere giving them strange looks.

As Lucy gave each and everyone a hug or kiss on the cheek goodvye,she walked over to Natsu, who was distancing himself from the group, nobody seemed to notice she walked off. She looked at his pouting figure and smiled, She was about to say something but Natsu wrapped his arms aaround her tightly.

"I don't want you to go!" He said in the crook of her neck. She could feel her neck getting wet, he was crying. Lucy started to bawl and returned the embrace. "Natsu, I promise I'll come back to you, to everyone. I promise."

Natsu sniffled and looked at her with his teary eyes. "You promise promise?" He asked. She laughed, "Yes Natsu, I promise promise." With that he smile and embraced again when her train was giving it's last warning call.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

And with that, Lucy set off on her journy, waving goodbyes to everyone out her window. Some were even holding up posters saying WE LOVE YOU LUCY or YOU BETTER COME BACK SAFE OR WE'LL COME FOR YOU!...

She laughed at some of the creepy yet silly posters.

She couldn't wait to come back home!


	2. Ch1: A new winter

HEY GUYS! HAPPY7990 HERE! SORRY I STOPPED WITH THE MAGICAL JOURNEY STORY, I WAS JUST GOING ALONG WITH IT BECAUSE IT WAS MY FIRST 'STORY' AND ALL AND DIDN'T REALLY HAVE A PLOT TO IT BUT THIS ONE I'M DEYERMINED TO STICK WITH IT SO YEA. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Chapter 1: A new winter

It was a cold winter day, the temperature below twenties, and two feet of snow stacked magnolia. The guild wasn't very roudy today because most people were home with their families trying to stay warm on the cold day. Meanwhile in the guild, people tried to stay as close as they could to Natsu or by the fire place that was newly installed in the guilds latest uprgade. Natsu was munching away on a fire meal Mira had prepared for him a while ago and Lucy was cuddled up next to him in warm clothes with a blanket tightly around her, she was trying to nap quietly next to her bestfriend sighing here and there while cuddling up ever so close to him that she was able to. Grey of course was in paridise, walking around shirtless with a grin attached to his ever so calm face, it pissed people off that Natsu and Grey didn't have to suffer what they were going through, heck they probably didn't even know what cold was.  
Cana was sitting on a table next to the fireplace drinking an intimidating sized barrel of booze while Erza and Juvia sat calmy on the seats facing the fireplace, not having much to talk about. Erza was usually able to withstand the cold but her armor had frozen up leaving her bare with only a long-sleeved turtle-neck and a long skirt and complimented with winter boots and a jacket, Juvia wore her normal attire as it was enough for her. Wendy and the three exceeds napped on a couch directly infront of the fireplace happily while Gajeel and Levy sat on the other couch.

Grey walked up to the table where Natsu and Lucy sat and sat down next to Lucy, patting her head to get her attention, she lifted her head off of Natsu's shoulder and looked at Grey questioningly. Grey looked at her attire and was suprised she actually wore something that fit the setting, also he saw that her hair wasn't u in its usual dew, she had it loosely up in a bun, it she looked cute. "What's up Grey?" She asked innocently.  
"Nothin' much, just wanted to hang out is all." He replied cooly, in the distance, Juvia had whipped her head around and was wantingly looking at Grey thinking 'It should be me he wants to hang out with!' "So how's that story coming along, I want to read some more of it." Lucy sighed and slightly glared at Grey.  
"You shouldn't even be reading it in the first place, but I have finished two more chapters last night and I'm going to be working on my tenth chapter tonight." 'That's if my land lady will share some of the heating system that is...' She thought to herself before sighing.

Natsu turned his head towards Lucy now that he finished his meal watching her as she stood up.  
"Hey Lucy, wanna go on a job with me today?" He asked with his big toothy grin. She looked down at him suprisingly, and crossed her arms.  
"No way buds, I have some arrends I need to run and I also need to talk to my land lady about heating for my apartment." She grabbed her purse that was sitting infront of Grey and continued. "Go on a job with Grey or Erza, Lissana even, you haven't been on a job with her in a while, I think she'd like that." She mentioned looking over to Lissana who was chatting away with Her elder siblings, she caught Lucy's glanced and smiled and waved, Lucy smiled back and returned the gesture. Natsu glared over to Grey scoffing, "Why should I go on a job with this loser?" He grumbled loudly, making Grey glare back.  
"You wanna go girly?" And with that, the two rivals were at it again, fighting for no reason, what so ever. Lucy sighed turning towards the entrance, bidding her farewell to her guild mates before she walked off into the blistering cold. She hugged herself in attempt to warm up a little and started walking towards to city, to go run the errands she had promised herself she would do today. But little did she know, a mysterious figure watched her in the distance.

YAAAAAAAAAAY! SO THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE, DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS PLZ! I WOULD ALSO APPRECIATE SOME TIPS TO HELP ME IMPROVE! BYE! 


	3. Ch2: Strange Feelings

HEY GUYS! CHAPTER 2! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! BEFORE THIS STORY USED TO BE 'MY MAGICAL JOURNEY' BUT I FELT THAT I COULDN'T CONTINUE, I WAS JUST GOING ALONG WITH IT AND IT REALLY DIDN'T HAVE A PLOT, BUT THIS ONE DOES SOOOOOO YEA! I HOE YOU ENJOY PREVIOU 'MY MAGICAL JOURNEY' FANS, I'M SORRY! ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Strange feelings?  
LUCY POV:

The door slammed on my face leaving me to stare at the hard oak door of my landlords home. Well, guess that means no heating for me tonight, and i forgot to get a new box of matches for my fireplace that's hard to get working, lucky me... I walk to my room which is on the second floor and gave out a frusterated groan when I had to put my groceries down to get my apartment key. I walked in locking the door behind me, I put my groceries in the kitchen and headed into my room to put on some warm house clothes. 'Maybe I should call over Natsu so he can get my fire started, but... I don't want to go back out to the cold.' I thought sadly. I got out of my clothes, only in my pink lace underwear looking through my dresser for my white fluffy-turtle neck and pink leggings. Unfortuanetly, I couldn't move without shivering, UGH! My room's so cold!

3RD POV:

"HEY LUCY! YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT!?" Natsu and Happy barged through the window, suprising Lucy making her turn around, giving the two boys a clear vision of her underwear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! PERVERTS! GET! OUT!" Lucy screamed, throwing a random blunt object at Natsu and Happy blushing ferosiously trying to cover herself up as much as she could. Natsu just stared at her boredly.  
"What's the problem, I've seen you in your bathing suit and in towel before. I've even seen you naked before!"(FT movie,& manga) Lucy looked him with half lidded eyes, he DOES have a point. She turned her back to him and quickly got into her planned outfit, Natsu's eyes were still on her and made her feel a little uncomfortable. Once she finally turned around to him still having a faint blush on her cheeks, she crossed her arms over her bossom making him lift a brow.  
"Alright Natsu, I'll let you have something to eat ONLY if you light my fireplace for me." She gave him a hard look, he got up and 'pffted', walking over to the fireplace. Seemed easy enough for him, such a simple task for food. He set his hand on fire and put it on the wood, immediantly putting it in flames. Lucy jumped in joy and hugged Natsu from behind before letting go of him quickly, wondering why she did that. Natsu smirked, food for him!  
"AYE! Lucy, I want some fish!" Happy shouted, reminding Lucy that it wasn't just her and Natsu.  
"And I want some fire chicken!" Natsu shouted along with Hapy, making Lucy sigh, they dragged her into the kitchen, setting her infront of the stove, she sighed again and got to work.  
"Thanks Lucy! The food was GREAT!" Natsu cheered with an 'AYE' shortly after. "The food was MINE..." Lucy muttered to herself. "You say something Lucy?" Happy asked, right up in her face. She turned around and walked to her living area where the fireplace was and sat down on the nearest couch. "Now that all of us are satisfied, you two can leave now." Lucy stated calmly grabbing her book from the coffee table infront of her and started reading. Natsu and Happy looked at eachother than looked back at Lucy.  
"Nah, I think we'll stay." Natsu said smiling. Lucy slammed her book down onto her lap and turned around to look at him with a flabbergasted glare. "Excuse me!?" Lucy shot back at him standing up from her spot on the couch, turning around to look at him fully. "Hey, I'm gonna be taking a nap on Lucy's bed if you need me!" Happy shouted out cheerfully, flying over to her bedroom. "I don't think so-!" Lucy didn't finish her sentence when Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the couch to keep her from attacking his furry companion. Lucy glared at Natsu, while he just smiled back with that big toothy grin and sat down next to her, his hand still holding her wrist. She stood back up, but he just pulled her back down. She tried again, but got pulled down again.

"Natsu let go of meee~!" "She started yanking at her wrist to get him to let go but his grip tightened slightly. He laughed at her as she struggled to get away.  
"Nope!" He sang quite happily, pissing Lucy off even more. She then had a terrified expression and looked past Natsu, pointing a shaky hand at what was behind him. He raised a brow and turned his head, slightly loosening his grip, ready to attack if needed. Lucy smirked at successfully distracting him and yanked her wrist out of his hold and ran away from him. Natsu turned back suprised then growled at her laughing retreating figure. "So you wanna play like that huh?" Natsu leaped over the couch and ran after her, catching her by suprise(love that word). She shreaked and ran off. "NO NATSU! S-STAY AWAAAY!" she yelled running into the kitchen with him following shortly behind her. "NEVER!" He yelled back laughing evily.

She was cornered and watched in terror as he came up slowly, putting his hands up, wiggling his fingers. She knew what he had in mind. "N-N-NO. STAY AWAY NATSU! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I SWEAR!" Her back prest against a wall with Natsu towering over her. His hands moved downwards towards her boobs and stoped, was her going to grope her? Lucy's face steamed, reddening every second watching as his hands moved closer to her skin then stopped. Suddenly he put his hands on her waist and started jabbing and wiggling his fingers into her sides. At first she screamed in agony then bursted into tears of Laughter trying to push her partner off of herself but failed miserably as her strength was draining out of her body. She fell to the ground as she could no longer hold herself up, the tickling didn't stop hovered over her body touching and feeling every part of her belly and sides making her scream-laugh so hard, the tears just couldn't stop. But then, it stopped. Lucy gasped for air and glared up at her partner but froze when she noticed the position they were in and the blush came right back to her face. Natsu looked into her eyes with a serious look, as his face started getting closer to hers. She gasped lightly as she had a thought of where this was going, she squeezed her eyes shut just as Natsu reached a hand to her face, his face still moving closer and...

"Natsu Lucy! Is everything alright!?" Happy yelled flying in.  
"Got it!" Natsu yelled as he got off of Lucy, leaving her there on the ground. "You had a peice of fuzz in you hair but I got it out" Natsu said flicking the fuzz off his finger, he turned over to Hay and smiled. "Hey Happy, everything's alright, I was just tickling Lucy to death is all." Lucy watched sitting up as Happy whined asking why they didn't bring him in while Natsu just said because he was napping. Lucy's face reddened when she remembered what she thought Natsu was going to do to her, she felt so ashamed and embarressed. Natsu put his hand on her forehead with a worried look. "You alright Lucy? You look sick, your face is all red." Her eyes widened as she pushed him off of her and stood up.  
"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OOUUTT!" She screamed, litteraly throwing them out of her apartment through her window. Once she saw them make contact with the snow covered grown she slammed her window shut, locked it, and closed the curtains. She put her hand to her heart and looked down at her feet, face flushed. What was this feeling, and why now? As she came to realize the situation she nearly passed out.  
"Tea, tea would be nice right now." She stuttered as she wobbly walked over to the kitchen to reare her tea.

Natsu and Happy looked up at the window with confused faces. "What's wrong with Lucy?" Happy asked looking at Natsu. He just shrugged and turned around. "Who knows...Come on Hapy, let's head home." He started walking off in the direction towards their home. "AYE SIR!" Happy cheered following shortly after.

...Lucy... 


End file.
